


Skating and Searches

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1978, Christmas, F/M, M/M, Skating, jily, the fluffy almost acknowledgeable kind, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius invites himself (and Remus and Peter) along on James and Lily's ice skating date.  </p><p>“Bloody hell. Why would any sane parent think, ‘I know, let’s give my child a set of sharp blades and sent them out to play on the ice’?”</p><p>“I’m not quite sure why, Padfoot.”</p><p>“I’ve never done this before, what if I fall and squish a child?” </p><p>“You won’t fall, Pads, I’ll catch you.”</p><p>“Cheers, mate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating and Searches

December 10, 1978  
12:37 p.m.

After spending all Saturday incredibly hungover, with only the smallest amount of regret that he missed work, Sunday was a 4 a.m. start with an unhappy boss. 

The fact that he spent most of Saturday cuddling (abet extremely hungover) Sirius almost made it worth it. Almost.

There were still the lingering effects of the hangover, too. Lily had been far too gone to try and make a hangover potion, or a simple Pepper-Up potion. When Sirius had asked (whined) about it, she may or may not have singed his hair with a poorly aimed hex. 

Sirius shut up after that in fear of other things getting singed. Things that wouldn’t grow back quite so easily.

“Bloody buggering hell.” Remus groaned as he stepped inside their flat finally. He leaned up against the closed door.

“How was work?” Sirius had his hair up in a messy bun. He seemed to be reading something from the comfort of his chair.

“Do you even have to ask?”

“Evans popped by and dropped off a few potions. They’re on the table. I was going to bring them over to work for you, but I know you don’t want me going near any current place of employment.”

“I would have definitely made an exception for that.”

Remus didn’t even bother trying to sort out the mess of shoes at the entrance. He made a beeline for the kitchen.

The Pepper-Up potion worked its magic almost immediately. Even the minor aches from the coming full moon were better.

“Hey, I was thinking—”

“Oh no.”

“Oi! Nothing illegal, I swear!”

“I have heard that phrase before, several times, including that time you and James nearly got yourselves killed by Death Eaters while on a flying motorcycle.”

“That was one time!”

Remus ‘hmm’ed as he put the kettle on. 

“Right, so Evans mentioned that she and James were going ice skating at Hype Park. Apparently the place is, to quote Evans ‘Magically romantic’. Naturally, I invited myself along, and you and Wormtail, too.”

“Brilliant. I haven’t skated in years. Have you?”

“Never!”

“This is going to be quite the adventure.”

2:46 p.m.

“Bloody hell.” Sirius stared at the ice rink with wide eyes. “Why would any sane parent think, ‘I know, let’s give my child a set of sharp blades and sent them out to play on the ice’?”

“I’m not quite sure why, Padfoot.”

“I’ve never done this before, what if I fall and squish a child?” Sirius looked genuinely concerned for the well being of all the little ankle-biters.

“You won’t fall, Pads, I’ll catch you.”

“Cheers, mate.”

“About time you two love birds showed up.” James waved them over with a shit-eating grin. Lily smirked beside him. Peter snorted. Remus scowled. Sirius seemed to remain oblivious.

“I blame my dear Moony here, couldn’t decide on the right trousers to wear, and then there was the whole mess with the socks—”

“You’ve stolen half of my sock collection!”

“Details, details.” Sirius waved him off. 

It was his fault Remus had to wear two different coloured Christmas socks. He did get to wear his favourite Christmas jumper though, so that was all right.

“So, Lily my love, what do we do first?”

Lily rolled her eyes.

“We need to rent skates, everyone follow me. Remus, your lapdog is wandering off.”

Remus automatically latched onto Sirius’s scarf (the Gryffindor one that probably should be replaced soon).

*ten minutes later*

“These things are really bloody tight!” Sirius grunted as he made the valiant effort to put on his skates.

“Here, let me help you lace those up.” 

“Ta Moony!”

*fifteen minutes after that*

Lily was the first of the group on the ice, just as graceful as Remus imagined she’d be. Peter was after, and while much less graceful, he certainly wasn’t too bad.

“Small, slow steps,” was the mantra he was currently repeating, his hand never too far away from the wall.

James was just as graceful as he’d imagined: which is to say, not at all.

“Oi, Prongs! Are you a deer on ice?”

“Sod off, Padfoot! I’d like to see you try.” James clung onto Lily’s arm. He rather was like a deer on ice, legs constantly threatening to slide out from underneath him.

Sirius steeled himself, and with all the reckless courage he could muster, took his first step onto the ice.

“Bugger. He’s brilliant.” James muttered darkly.

Remus’s breath caught in his throat for a moment as Sirius’s face absolutely lit up with pure joy. 

“Moony! Remus! Look at me! This is wicked!” Sirius threw his head back and barked out a laugh. His hair was down, and he’d foregone a hat (even though Remus told him to bring it).

This gave Remus enough courage to take his own step onto the frozen water of doom.

He promptly fell flat on his arse.

James laughed loudly, then his fell.

Peter looked down at him sympathetically, but not for too long, it as affecting his sense of balance.

“Moony, you alright there mate?” Sirius’s face blocked the sun.

“Just peachy.”

Sirius laughed again, and helped Remus up. It took a few minutes to struggle to his feet, but he managed.

“Here, hold his hands like this,” Lily instructed, demonstrating with James. She skated backwards, holding both his hands, pulling him along jerkily.

Remus was not blushing, it was the cold that was turning his cheeks a rosy colour.

Peter trailed behind, shouting words of encouragement.

“Good on ya, Prongs. Nice form! Moony, stop looking down at the ice, unless you want to kiss it. Stare at Padfoot instead.”

Remus whipped around to glare at his friend, which caused him to lose his balance and kiss the ice.

“S’all right, Moony. Up you get!”

*thirty minutes later*

James and Remus had actually improved a bit. They were skating by themselves for the most part.

“Maybe this isn’t so bad!” James shouted with a grin.

Then the rink filled up with more children and couples, and things went a little pear-shaped.

“Bugger, where’d Lily go?” James tried to look ahead of them, but couldn’t do it very well without threatening to fall. “Lily!”

“I lost sight of Padfoot too,” Remus turned to his fellow skater, who was unfortunately speeding up. “Prongs! Prongs, don’t leave me, too! James, don’t you dare!”

The werewolf fairly growled in frustration as James disappeared into the crowd. Normally, it would take a lot to make him panic, but suddenly being very alone, with so many strangers around him, and not being able to walk properly was almost panic inducing.

No. He was going to find Sirius, and then hit him for leaving. That was the plan.

“Lily!” 

There was a set of girly shrieks as the pair met in the middle of the ice. It was actually sickeningly adorable. The lightly falling snow, the way they twirled around a little as they met, the fact that they managed to stay upright.

“Moony!”

Startled, Remus tried to look behind him, but very quickly lost his footing. He swore very loudly as he landed. Several parents looked down sternly at him.

“Why is falling so bloody HARD?” he groaned, staring up at the cloudy sky again. A snowflake fell in his eye. Sirius popped up in front of him.

“Actually, the falling part is pretty easy, it’s the landing that’s hard.”

“This is your fault. You were supposed to catch me.”

“Sorry, mate.” Sirius hulled him up. Unfortunately, it was a little too hard, because no sooner was Remus back up that he was falling again.

“Bugger.”

“Er, sorry Pads.”

“No worries, Moony.” Sirius grinned underneath him, his hair splayed on the ice.

Remus really wanted to kiss him.

He didn’t though.

Instead, he awkwardly waited a few seconds longer to stand up.

Sirius licked his lips as the two finally stood together, much more carefully this time. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, brow furrowed a bit.

“Hey, Remus, I—”

“Oi! Let’s head in, I can’t feel my feet anymore.” Peter announced, helping Lily pull James.

Sirius’s face smoothed out again.

“Good idea, Wormtail. Come on, Moony, first round of hot chocolate’s on Prongs.”

“I heard that!”

Sirius held out his hand. Remus took it and let himself be led/pulled in.

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Something muggle that Sirius didn't seriously fail at! I didn't mean for it to get so long, but I'm sure you guys don't mind, right? Shout out to my best friend for giving me this idea, and the title.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading my little series. They are really fun to write. I'm finally caught up on the days! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment ^^
> 
> And remember! Falling is easy, landing is hard. Especially on ice. That hurts a lot.


End file.
